Ropes, straps, and cords are frequently used to secure cargo. With the varying size of cargo and the varying location of securement points, the ropes, straps, and cords need to be adjustable in length. In the past, this need was met by either cutting the ropes, straps, and cords or simply tying them off.
With the advent of elastic cords, such as bungee cords, users have been able to cover a variety of lengths and securement points with a single length of bungee cord. The elasticity allows the user to stretch the cord length, which also adds to the cord's cargo retention properties.
However, there still exists a need to further improve the bungee cord and provide greater flexibility in the length and securement points. What is also needed is a way to quickly and effortlessly adjust the bungee cord length. Finally, what is needed is a way to infinitely adjust the securement point along the length of the bungee cord without cutting or otherwise damaging the cord.